1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates primarily to the bedding equipment field and more particularly to a serging machine for serging the opposite edges of an elongate strip of material, such as may be used for a mattress border panel or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is understood that the opposite edges of an elongate strip of material may be sewn at the same time by using a righthand sewing head to sew the "righthand" edge of the strip and simultaneously using a lefthand sewing head to sew the "lefthand" edge thereof. This practice requires the stocking of spare right and left hand sewing heads, one set of repair and replacement parts for the righthand head and another set of repair and replacement parts for the lefthand head.
The Redman U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,082 granted Mar. 26, 1974 shows a dual sewing head machine that uses two identical (i.e. lefthand or righthand) sewing heads. Redman accomplishes this by directing the material through one sewing head in a longitudinally rearward direction and then turning the material about a 45.degree. bar to direct it in a lateral or transverse direction at a 90.degree. angle to the 1st direction. Redman uses one head to sew the rearwardly moving edge and another identical head to sew the other edge when it moves laterally in said other 90.degree. direction. This type of operation places the supply roll on the front end of the machine and the rewind roll at one side of the machine. However, with two identical heads, (i.e. righthand or lefthand), the inventory of heads and repair parts therefor is reduced in half more or less.